


Just Want Some Time

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: M/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: One shot - Set in April 2016 - Robert is sick of Liv getting all of Aaron's attention.  He does know that he needs to try and make an effect with Liv, but she's not reciprocating the effect.  One thing might get them close though...





	

Robert – April 23rd 2016

I just want to have time alone with Aaron, but she won’t give me any.    It’s Aaron’s sister – Liv.   I’m sitting in the corner of the pub right now pouting.    She is with Aaron sitting on the bar stools and they are chatting away to each other.   Aaron isn’t even giving him a look across.    His attentions keep to Liv.    He tried to get along with her, but she makes it difficult.   He remembers the pain he went through when she kicked him in a sensitive area of the body.    He keeps trying to smile across to Aaron to get his attention.

Aaron, Liv and Chas are chatting away leaving me in the corner of the pub.   I just want to have some alone time with Aaron, but Liv always takes all that up.    Ever since, Liv asked her mum, Sandra to spend some time with her estranged brother, it’s been nothing but trouble for me.   She sees Sandra in the holidays, Chas has been a bit of a mother figure to her. 

I see myself walking across to the bar.    “Hey Aaron.    Do you want to have a pint with me?”   I asked hoping for a positive answer.    

Aaron turns to me and smiles.    “I’m having one right now.   Why don’t you join me and Liv?   We’re having a great time.”

Liv looks at me and gives one of her smiles that she normally does when she shows me that she’s won this time, so she uses them quite a lot.     “Yeah Robert, why don’t you?”    She smiles to Aaron.

Aaron looks at me impatiently for an answer.     I look up at him and then the beer barrels.     I feel pushed into a corner right now.    “I’ll have a pint please…and I’ll get a seat.”

Aaron looks to Chas and nods.     He turns to me.   “Thanks Rob.   We’ll be over here in one minute.  Liv will help me bring the pints across to the table.   You just relax.” 

I go across back to the table and Liv keeps staring across to me.    I stare back to her to make her feel nervous.    She always wins against him to get attention of Aaron.     He knows that she has been through a rough time, but she is manipulating him to get to me.   They have tried to get along but they are just too different.    They both fake an act in front of Aaron after everything he has been through in the past few months.    I think Aaron can see straight through the act, and he knows that me and Liv don’t get along and we never have.    I sit back waiting for Aaron and Liv, but I see Liv gassing to Aaron, he knew it was so that he wouldn’t have as much time with me.    I wait for Liv to finish the conversation with Aaron so he can come across to me, but she takes forever.  

When she finally finishes, Aaron comes across with the drinks and places one in front of me.    “Thanks Aaron, just what I need after a hard day at work…”

“…Lying on your backside, you mean.   That’s really hard work.”    Liv interrupts me before I can finish my sentence.    She smirks at me.  

I look at Aaron and he is smirking a bit too.    I quickly change to topic of conversation.     “So Liv, how has your day been?    Been kicking people in the sensitive parts like you usually do.”   Liv gives me a dirty look for that remark.    I look at Aaron and he’s laughing a bit at the remark I made.

There were a few minutes of silence, Aaron suddenly spoke up.    “Why don’t we do this more often?    It’s a great chance for you two to get to know each other properly.”

I’m stuck in a corner once again.    I don’t want to spend time with Aaron…with Liv.     She would make everything hell for me.    I want to spend time with Aaron and just Aaron.     Staring down at my pint, I get interrupted by a look from Liv and then I acknowledge that she feels the same as me as the plan of Aaron’s.    “That sounds good, Aaron.”

Liv stares at me and then looks up to Aaron as he turns his head towards her.    “I agree with Rob on this one, Aaron.   It’ll be really good to have some time to get to know each other.”

He then gets up and goes through the back as Liv follows him leaving me behind.    I nurse my pint and go out of the pub.

 

Liv – April 23rd 2016 – Night time

I don’t like Robert.    I have tried so hard but it just doesn’t work.    I want to spend some time with my brother and get to know him after all of those missing years of not seeing him.    The thing is that Robert always gets in the way of that trying to have some ‘alone time’ with my brother.   I really enjoy winding Robert up, it’s a laugh.   She does the same to me sometimes.   I think to myself sometimes that I am being selfish and only thinking about myself.   Maybe I should try and be nicer to Robert since I need to respect my brother’s wishes, but at the minute I just want to things to stay the same.    On the other hand, I do feel guilty towards Robert, thinking of how much he wants to spend some time with Aaron.

I lay on the couch watching some TV.      I am watching Superman movies again and I have got tons of comics of it.    I love it.    The door suddenly opens and it is not other than my brother, Aaron.    “Hey sis, watching more TV again.” 

“Yeah.   How are you?”   I stare up at him, thinking of my role model.     I smile a bit.  

“Me…I’m fine.   Well, Rob hasn’t come back yet, but he’ll be back soon.    You know him on his night wanders.”    He smiles at me trying to hide his insecurities.    I can always see straight through him when it comes to him hiding something or bugging him.     I smile to try and make him feel better.   I know that it would have been my fault that Robert hasn’t come back yet.

The door handle suddenly twists and it was Robert who came through with a great big smile.    His smile then turned to a frown when he saw me.    “I’m sorry, Aaron…Liv.    I was out with Vic and Andy for a drink and they kept on bickering on about how my brother is marrying Chrissie in the Summer.   She thinks that it won’t work with Bernice being in the same house, so I had to break them up from causing a scene.”

My brother’s face turned into a smile.     “It’s fine.    I don’t think your brother will go after Bernice again.”    He kissed him.

“Anyway, I’m going upstairs.    Let’s leave Liv to watching whatever she was.”    He said.    I look across to Aaron and he just nods.    I think to myself that I won’t feel as guilty now since Aaron and Robert are spending some time together.

Suddenly, Chas comes through.    “Hiya mum.    Keep an eye on Liv for me, will ya?   I’m going with Robert.”    He smiles as he goes upstairs to spend some time with time with Robert on the Xbox.

Chas looks at me and smiles.   “What are you watching?   Another Superman?”

“Yeah, I am.    Love it.”    I look at her as she goes through my box sets.    I wait for her to go back through to the bar since there will be another customer.    

“Look Liv, I need to go back through to the bar to serve the drunken bums.    I’ll leave you to it anyway.”    She goes through back to the bar leaving me to watch some more stuff.   

 

Aaron – April 24th 2016 – Morning

I wake up.    I look at a sleepy Robert next to me, I try to nudge him but he is fast asleep.     I get ready and go downstairs thinking about Robert and Liv.    I love them both, but they don’t seem to get along.   I have been talking to my mum about it and she keeps saying to me ‘let it settle and time will make it fine between Liv and Robert’.     They are just as bad as each other, but I think Liv is a bit worse since she keeps trying to get away from Robert.    I want to go and see Robert, but she is so persistent and gives me a guilt trip.    After all the missing years, I fall for it with all the guilt for everything that has happened.

I see my mum having some breakfast.     “Want some?”    She asks me. 

I nod to her.    “No thanks mum.”    I take a sit.     “I’m not hungry.”   

She smiles to me.     “What’s up with you?   You always have breakfast.    Is something bothering you?   I know what it is…is it Liv and Robert.   I won’t see the same thing I always say.     Maybe it’s time to take some action and to get a message towards them both.”

I smiled and I knew she was right.   “Yeah, that would be great, mum.”     It was be great if it would work out and it would turn out in the end that Robert and Liv would be friends or at least could get along.

My mind suddenly got an idea that would force them to get along.     “Why don’t we locked them in the cellars?   They would be forced to get along then.    They can’t sit in silence…while knowing them they wouldn’t talk.    It would be great if it would work.”

She smiles to me.     “I’ll help you out.    But it might be a big cruel towards them both, I mean, ya know…locking them inside the cellars…”

“…But it’s the only way, isn’t it?”    I tried to convince her to go agree with the plan.    “This will be a lot less heartache for them, a-nd it would be easier for me.”

 

Robert – April 24th 2016 – Morning

I wake up and I don’t see Aaron there.   I suddenly think that he would be with Liv again and I wanted to spend some time with him today.    I wanted to surprise him with a lovely meal at a nice restaurant, not some cheap old pub food.

I go downstairs to see Aaron and Chas discussing something.    “What are you talkin about?    Something about me.”

Aaron comes towards me and kisses me.     “No, you’re not that important to everybody.    But you are to me of course.   Do you fancy a bite to eat?”

I walk past him and sit down.     “Don’t mind if I do.”                                                                                                

Aaron winked to Chas.    She went through to the pub.

 

Liv – April 24th 2016 – Morning

I went through the bar area and saw Chas smiling at me.    I looked at her and then took a look to the beer barrels like I always did, I wished I was old enough to at least have one taste.    I turned my head back to Chas and gave her a big smile.

“You ok, Liv?”    She asks me as she pours another customer a pint.     “Do you want to get me some more beer barrels from the cellar, I’ll be back there in a bit.    Be a dear, will ya?”

I smiled and I went down the cellar.    I hate spooky places like this.   I always remember going back at home in the cellar and it was creepy.  

 

Robert – April 24th 2016 – Morning

“I’ve forgot something from the cellar.    I don’t want to go and get it, can you?    It’ll only take a few minutes, please Rob.”    He begged with me.    I didn’t really want to go down, but I knew that I had to for Aaron’s sake.

I went into the cellar but I saw Liv.   I was going to get out, but the doors shut on me and Liv.    I was down here all alone with the person I didn’t like that much.     It must have been Aaron’s plan to trap us in here to get us to make up and try and be friends but that wasn’t happening.  

I took a look to Liv and frowned.    “Who tricked you to go down here?”     I asked trying to make conversation with her.

“Chas, wasn’t it?    Who else?”     She talked to me like I was dirt like she already does.   “I just want to get out of here.   I need to watch Superman…”

“Superman?”    I was shocked that she loved the same thing as me.      “I didn’t know that you loved here.”

“Shows how much you know.    I love it.”    She grins.    “Best thing ever, I think.    You like it?”

I look at her.    “Love it!”

I got in a conversation with her about the new movie – Superman vs Batman – and how we both loved Superman.   I thought that Aaron would be in great shock with us both getting along.

.

Aaron saw let me and Liv out.    “Did you sort each other out?”

“Yeah.    Both love superman, Aaron.”    She piped up.

I smiled.    She wasn’t that bad, she was just a kid.

 

Aaron – April 24th 2016 – Afternoon

“At least, they are getting on now.”    I said during a conversation with my mum.

“That’s good, love.”    She smiles at me.

“I better start on liking Superman…”  


End file.
